Sliver's Forever
by Piink Apple
Summary: Cette Année, la dernière année, l'année pendant laquelle les gens vont découvrir la part d'ombres, d'autres plus sombres mais rien de macabre, juste des changements... Et même des changements qui vont faire naître des relations auxquels personne n'aurait pensé...
1. Sliver's Forever Chapitre 1

Bonjour! je suis là et pour une fois, je vais faire une longue fiction vous me direz vos avis^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

** Résumé:**une année, une dernière année, celle ou les gens change, celle où on découvre des part d'ombres dans des personnes qu'on croyait connaitre par coeur... C'est ainsi, qu'Hermione et ses amis serpentards, découvriront des héros dans leurs parts d'ombres les plus sombres... Mais l'ensemble n'est pas macabre!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une petite silhouette se promenait le long d'un lac, cette petite silhouette s'ennuyait terriblement.

C'est alors, qu'elle entendit des sanglots, quelqu'un pleurait.

d'abord craintive de la découverte, elle se détendit bien vite quand elle vit un petit garçon assis à coté du lac. De nature curieuse, elle s'approcha et s'assis à coté du petit blond puis attendit qu'il la remarque. Mais comme elle est de nature impatiente elle signale sa présence ce qui fit sursauter le petit blond qui commence à s'énerver

-Que fait tu ici? t'es pas sensé être à l'intérieur?

la petite fille leva les yeux vers le garçon, elle commença à regretter amèrement

-Je... je suis désolée... je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

le petit garçon garda une certaine prestance même si à l'intérieur il était humilié, qu'es ce que ses parents vont en penser?

En soupirant il se tourna vers elle s'agenouille et relève son menton

-Tu sais je t'en veux pas tant que sa, c'est juste que mes parents étaient là et mon père... Qu'es qu'il va en penser?

Il l'aida à se relever et ils firent le tour du lac en marchant, chacun dans leurs pensées quand soudain

- Tu t'en rappelle? Ici, quand tu m'a poussé et que j'ai failli me noyer?

Elle tourna vers lui un regard méprisant mais elle culpabilisait encore

-Oui... je m'en rappelle très bien... Heureusement que Blaise et Pansy étaient là...

-Oui, Parce que toi tu semblais figée dans le sol...

Elle le frappa l'épaule

-Hey! Mais t'es méchante!

-Pff... t'es même pas drole... Bon on rentre ? j'ai faim!

-Allons-y!

Et c'est dans l'insouciance d'été que Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger tout les deux agés de 6ans qu'ils pénètrent dans le salon des Malfoys...

* * *

Voila! c'est la fin de ce (mini) premier chapitre!

Un max de review svp! Mercii beaucoup!

*KII$$*


	2. Sliver's Forever Chapitre 2

hello! Voila le chapitre 2! Bonne lecture x3

* * *

_5ans plus tard..._

Une fillette de 11ans était sur le quai et attendait ses meilleurs amis à côté de ses parents. Cette fillette à la chevelure brune au aux yeux ambres, se nomme Hermione Granger

Elle attendait Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy qui, depuis son plus jeune age, étaient ces plus proches amis.

Quand elle vit deux tête brunes et une tête blonde elle marcha vers eux, sans se presser et un air impassible collé au visage, comme ses parents lui avaient toujours appris. Puis arrivée, elle dit bonjour à leurs parents et fit la bise à ses amis, car ce n' est pas leurs genres de se donner en spectacle même si ils sont meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils sont petit!

Puis ils dirent chacun au revoir à leur parents respectives et montent dans le train. Ils trouvent rapidement un compartiment et ils s' y installent tranquillement.

Quand Blaise déclara «ACCOLADE » et ensemble ils se serrent dans leurs bras! Leurs mères trouvent ça chou! Mais leur père trouvent ça ridicule... Ils ne sont pas fan de ces trop pleins d' affection. Mais ils n' étaient pas insensible pour autant. Puis ils discutent tranquillement quand Hermione dit:

-eh vous savez dans quelle maison on va aller?

Ces trois amis regardent Hermione de travers, pour déclarer d' une même voix:

-Serpentard bien sur!

Rassurée par l' enthousiasme de ses meilleurs amis Hermione se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempler le paysage.

Drago leva quelques secondes les yeux vers elle, ils n' avaient jamais reparler de ce jour... Biensur, il la trouvait toujours aussi mignonne...

Dans le couloirs du Poudlard express deux 3eme années passèrent devant le compartiment de nos héros

-Eh! t'as entendu? Harry Potter est dans le train, il va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard!

-Ouais c'est sur! et tu crois qu'il ira ou?

-Sa j'en sais rien du tout

Puis les deux énergumènes dérivent de sujet pour parler quidditch. Mais les morceaux de la conversation furent entendu par les 4 futurs serpentards et ce fut Blaise qui réagit en premier

-Bah sa alors, sa vous dit d'aller le voir? On pourrait toujours le convaincre de devenir un serpentard et ami avec nous!

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée! Vous venez les filles?

-Et comment!

C'est dans cette énergie, que les 4 futurs serpentards partirent à la recherche du 'survivant'. Ils le trouvèrent 10min plus tard en compagnie d'un roux et d'un garçon rondouillard portant un crapaud dans les mains,

-Pff... sa sert à rien maintenant, mais venez on va s'amuser...

c'est ainsi que les 4 collégiens entre dans la compartiment

-Alors, ce disent les rumeurs sont vrai, Harry Potter est à l'école Poudlard, je suis Drago Malfoy et voici mes amis, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger

Ils saluent Harry d'un hochement de tete. Derrière eux, Ron Weasley et Neville Longdubat, suivirent l'échange en silence, jusqu'à ce que le crapaud de Neville tombe parterre dans un bruit qui fit se retourner tout le groupe et Hermione avec un sort de lévitation jeta le crapaud dans les bras de Neville

-Et bah toi, tu peut pas faire attention? t'as failli bousiller mes chaussures avec ta bave de crapaud!

Neville devint tout rouge et baissa la tete, ce qui est de trop pour Ron qui se leva d'un coup

-Eh toi Granger laisse Neville tranquille!

Pansy allait répliquer mais Hermione l'en empêcha

-Humm... Toi... un roux, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux au moindre sentiment fort... Pas de doute t'es bien un Weasley... Mais je me dis, comment tu as fait pour avoir cette robe? je te voyais faire ta rentrée en tonneau...

A cette réplique les 3 autres rigolèrent quand Harry intervint

-Bon, on va être clair, je connait peut être rien du monde magique, mais j'en connais suffisament pour vous dire de partir et de ne plus nous reparler

Après sa, Pansy fit sa fausse mélodrame

-Oh! Vous voyez je vous l'avez dit, il va devenir un gentiiil petit garçon et fin de l'histoire! Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie... Mais je m'ennuie! On y va! Tchao les nuls!

sur ces mots les 4 amis partirent rejoindre leurs compartiment sans savoir qu'à partir de ce jour, une grande haine les liera...

Le train était presque arrivé quand les filles allèrent dans les toilettes se changer.

Le train arrive et s' arrête en gare nos 4 favoris descendent du train, trouvent déjà un surnom à Hagrid: le gros balourd et commencent déjà être remarqué et même respectés par certains premières années. Puis ils montent dans les barques, réservé aux élèves de 1ere année. Enfin ils arrivent dans le grande salle et la répartition commença:

-Hannah Abbot: POUFSOUFFLE!

-Terry Boot: SERDAIGLE!

-Lavande Brown: GRIFFONDOR!

-Milicent Bulstrod: SERPENTARD!

-Cho Chang: SERDAIGLE!

-Hermione Granger:SERPENTARD!

Avec un sourire au coin, digne des Granger, elle rejoignit sa table.  
[...]

-Neville Longdubat:GRIFFONDOR!

-Drago Malfoy: SERPENTARD!

Un sourire Malfoyen et il atteignit sa table pour s' installer à coté de sa meilleure amie.  
[...]

-Théodore Nott: SERPENTARD!

-Pansy Parkinson: SERPENTARD!

Avec un air hautain, elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Parvati Patil: GRIFFONDOR!

-Harry Potter

De nombreux chuchotement se firent entendre, notamment ceux de nos 3 Serpentards qui n'avaient pas oublié l'altercation de l'après midi:

- tu crois qu'il va aller dans quelle maison?

- à Griffondor c'est obligé...

-'GRIFFONDOR!'

-je te l' avais dit...

La répartition continua:  
[...]

-Ron Weasley: GRIFFONDOR!  
Drago chuchota à ses amies:

-Eh y a le pauvre, c'est obligé il devient le meilleur ami d' Harry.  
Puis la répartition fini par les nom en Z en commençant par:

- Blaise Zabini: SERPENTARD!

Avec un air impassible, il rejoignit ses amis et après 10 autres élèves, le repas commença et avec une année...

* * *

Voila! J' espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

•KI$$•


	3. Sliver's Forever chapitre 3

HEY! Me revoilà pour le chapitre3 de cette incroyable série xD! Bonne lecture!

diclamer, tout est à J.K Rowling et blablabla... Tchouus!

* * *

_6ans plus tard..._

Une jeune fille se leva, car aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, ou plus tôt sa dernière année car oui, cette jeune fille c'est Hermione Granger, Âgée de 17ans! Et chose importante, Voldemort a été éradiquer de la terre! Par qui? Par Saint Potter... Comme d' habitude...soupira t'elle d'un air lassée... Puis après un moment de pensée sordide de meurtre envers lui, elle se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle s' habille et descend dans la salle à manger

-Bonjour Hermione! Bien dormi?

-Oui maman, merci! Il est ou papa?

-je suis heureux d'être devenu invisible...

Hermione se retourna et le vit assis au bar, sirotant son café tranquillement. Puis Hermione alla le serrer dans ses bras. Puis Alfred, le père d'Hermione, repris la conversation avec Cynthia, la mère d'Hermione et sa femme

-Ah tu sais au ministère, ils ont voulu que Weasley, deviennes le nouveau ministère de la magie, tu t'en rend compte?!

-...Ouah...Quand je dirais sa à Drago Pansy et Blaise ils vont s' écrouler de rire!

-Ma chérie, file dans ta chambre sinon tu seras en retard! Et toi, Alfred, tu vas être en retard au Ministère et tu pourra plus te moquer de Weasley! Allez Ouste! Je reçois Narcissa, Méline et Sophia!

-Bien chérie, à ce soir! Et Hermione! Dit bonjour à tes amis de ma part et de rien pour l' infos sur Weasley!

-MERCII PAPA ET PASSE LE MIENS AUSSI A LEURS PÈRES!

Et Hermione se dépêcha, alla dire au revoir à sa mère et transplane sur le quai. Quand elle chercha du regard une tête blonde et deux brunes, elle ne vit pas qu' une tete rousse qui lui fonçait dedans et quand elle entra en contact avec le sol elle releva les yeux et vit deux prunelles bleu...trop bleu pour qu'elles correspondent aux yeux de Drago en reconnaissant ces yeux particuliers elle crut faire un scandale:

- Weasley, en plus d'être débile et inconscient tu es bigleux je crois que Potter te déteint dessus

-Même parterre Granger, tu as toujours ton humour dévastateur, de l' aide?!

-pour me faire contaminée par un fanatique de Saint Potter, Non merci.

Puis elle se releva et partit sans jeter un regard en arrière, et alors qu'elle était en pleine marche et à trainer sa malle derrière elle, elle fut appelé et se retourna aussitôt et souris aussitôt, ses amis étaient la! Elle alla vers eux et ils se pressent de rentré dans leur compartiment et de célébrer leur retrouvaille.  
Quand ils arrivent, Pansy se jeta sur Hermione

-Tu m' a trop manquééééé!

-toi aussi! Sa fait troop longtemps!

Et les garçons derrière assistent à cette retrouvaille si émouvante! Puis sans prévenir le train démarra et les filles basculent sur les garçons! Puis après réalisation, ils éclatent de rire...sans savoir qu' une personne avait vu sa, émue, elle repartit sans un bruit. Les filles se relèvent, morte de rire

-Ah sa, c'est une excellente année qui commence!

-Oué en plus Voldy a été écrabouillé...par Saint Potter...mais plus de stresse!

Puis ils papotent pendant tout le voyage jusqu'au moment ou les filles allèrent se changer dans les toilettes.  
Arrivés dehors, ils se dirigent dans une calèche et cheminent vers le château.

Après le repas, nos 4 Serpentards allèrent rejoindre leur salle commune. Les filles allèrent sur le canapé discuter tranquillement et les garçon juste à côté faisait une partie d' échec version sorcier. Alors qu'ils étaient tranquille, un trouble fête nommé Théo, vint les interrompre dans leurs activité et il avait l'air essoufflé, il appela Hermione et Pansy a rejoindre la table où étaient déjà Drago et Blaise Puis il se mit à parler:

-Vous ne saurez jamais ce que j'ai vu, vous y croirai JAMAIS!

-C'est sur que si tu ne nous le dit pas, c'est sur qu'on va pas y croire...

-Allez accouche Théo qu' on puisse reprendre notre partie!

-Eh mais je pourrais vous le dire si vous vous la fermer... Donc je disait...

-Oui qu'on croira pas ce que tu...

-J'ai vu Potter faire des choses pas très saines avec Chang!

Drago et Blaise qui n' avaient pas capter la gravité, dirent en même temps:

-tu nous dérange pour un truc donc on s' en fout complètement!? C'est un blague?! On s' en fout avec qui Saint Potter s' envoie...

Mes Hermione et Pansy coupent:

-mais vous suivez rien de l' actualité de Poudlard vous deux!

-quand sa concerne Potter et son fan club non merci!

- Mais tout le monde sait que Potter sort avec la plus jeune des Weasley en plus c'est la seule des Weasley à être à Serdaigle !

-Et le pire c'est qu' avant le diner on a surpris Harry se bécoter avec Parvati Patil!

Cette nouvelle, fit un mini pincement au Coeur de Blaise... De vieux souvenir remontaient... Doucement mais surment...

Mais pour faire bonne figure et inquiété personne, il se mit à rire en même temps que Drago! Biensur, Drago n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que son meilleur ami se forçaot légèrement... Mais ils se calment bien vite quand ils croisent le regard assassin de leurs chères et tendres amies.

- tu sais ce que l' on va faire Pan' ? On va prendre Harry en flagrant délit de tromperie, on le photographie et on apporte la preuve à Ginny, ils cassent et on est des héroïnes! T' en pense quoi!?

-Super idée j' adore!

-Hum... Les filles vous oubliez deux gros points dans vos plans...

-Ah...et les Quels?!

-NOUS bien sûr!

-Hum...Nan! Pour une fois, laissez les filles faire ! Bonne nuit nos chers et tendres meilleurs amis !

Puis elles montent dans leurs dortoirs pendant que les gars se rendent content qu'ils se sont bien fait rouler puis ils partirent se coucher.

Cette nuit là, Blaise avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, il ne voulait pas se rappeler, il ne voulait pas se rappeler d'elle...

* * *

Voila! j'espère Faire le plein de reviews !Please!

Merci!

•KI$$•


	4. Sliver's Forever chapitre 4

Hello! Je suis de retooour avec un nouveau chapitre! J' espère qu' il vous plaira^^ boonne lecture!

Et je répète encore, le disclamer: TOUT absolument TOUT appartient à JK Rowling, une merveilleuse auteure :')

* * *

Ce matin, Hermione fut la première début, elle était du genre matinale, pas comme ses amis qui eux pense plus à dormir et leurs physiques. Cette pensé la fit sourire, même si se sont de vrais petits tops modèles ils étaient ses meilleurs amis avant tout!  
Alors qu' elle tournait, au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des éclats de voix, intriguée, elle se colla au mur pour mieux entendre sans se faire voir

-Parce que sa t'amuse de faire sa? En plus tout le monde est au courant! J' en ai marre!

L' attention d' Hermione redoubla quand elle entendit le voix de l' interlocuteur qu' elle reconnut immédiatement

-Non! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Je t' assure !

-Ah bon? C'est pas ce que dit tout Poudlard! En plus avec ton ex! Sa m' énerve! Je te hais Harry Potter!

Hermione entendit Ginny sortir de derrière la statue du Baron sanglant et vouloir filer, mais la scène qui suivit fut la plus rapide et surprenante qu' elle est put voir: Ginny sortit de derrière la statue et Harry qui la retenait se pris une gifle tellement forte que le bruit résonne encore. Puis un grand silence s' en suivi jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'enfuit en courant.

Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol, parce qu'il voulait faire son rôle de préfet qu' il s' est fait piéger et maintenant Ginny venait de presque le plaquer.  
Hermione, toujours tapi dans l' ombre, regarda Harry Potter, il semblait dévaster par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, alors sans qu' elle ne se demande pourquoi, Hermione était en face de Harry avec un mouchoir en papier

-Tiens, j' ai pas envie que tu chiale si je te cherche.

Quand à Harry lui était surpris de voir sa pire ennemie lui tendre un mouchoir et le réconfortant à sa manière. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant 5 longues minutes pendant lesquels elle lui avait fait un monologue sur l' amour remplie de moqueries à son égard.  
Quand elle eut fini de faire ce discours elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança dans un sourire

-Un 'merci' me suffirais plutôt que ta tête de poisson sortit de l' eau

Sans demander son reste elle partit, mais avant d' avoir atteint le bout du couloir elle entendit derrière elle

-Hum... Merci... Granger...

Avec un sourire plus que satisfaisant elle le laissa là dans ses pensées...

.

Hermione fit son entrée dans la grande salle, qui était déjà pleine à cette heure là. Son entrée fut ponctué par des sifflements entendus ou des grognements, mais Hermione n'en avait que faire, ses entré ne passait JAMAIS inaperçu, surtout depuis cette évènement, ce jour là, l'année passé, elle avait été trop loin avec les rouges et or en particulier un qui avait souffert et souffrait toujours...

_.Flash_ _Back._

_Hermione et ses amis se promenaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'est la guerre et Harry et Ron sont partit à la recherche des Horcruxs._

_Alors qu' ils tournaient, Hermione remarqua une silhouette allé en sens inverse et se diriger vers les escaliers du 7eme étage. _  
_Intriguée, Hermione se tourna et planta ses amis qui étonner par son changement de direction, la suivirent. Et c'est Pansy qui répliqua la première_

-Tu sais très bien que je HAIS par dessus tout quand tu changes de direction comme sa, t' as vu quoi?

_Elle la fusilla du regard avant de croiser le regard très appuyer de ses amis, elle soupira puis déclare_

-Depuis un certain temps, je remarque que des fana Potter font des allés retour à la salle sur demande... Alors je me demande._.._

_Devant l' expression incrédule de ses amis elle soupira une seconde fois_

-Et aussi je déteste quand tu soupire dans tes explication c'est relou!

-On dirait ma mère!

-Enfin bref,donc tu crois quoi?

-Que le fait que Potter et Weaslaid soient pas là et les réunions secrètes des autres maisons, tout est lié. Mais après c'est qu' une supposition...

_Blaise se mit à réfléchir... C'est peut être pour sa que le maitre veut attaquer le plus tôt possible! Mais on fait quoi nous?_

_Drago qui n' avait rien dit depuis le début réfléchissait, c'est vrai ils étaient pour qui en vrai? Pour personne évidemment! Mais il ne pouvait s' empêché de penser à la fin de cette guerre? Si le maitre gagnait ? Si Saint Potter gagnait? Nul ne savait..._

_Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle, comme tout les matins, les Serpentards allèrent s' installer à la table du milieu sous le regard bienveillant des jumeaux Carrow, vite rejoint par les autres maisons qui sont plutôt accueilli froidement..._

_Plus tard dans la matinée, Neville qui essaya d' aller en métamorphose, bouscula Hermione de dos, qui se retourna vivement vers son agresseur. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage quand elle reconnut son agresseur, elle la tenait sa vengeance!_

-Alors... Longdubat, on s' égare et on ose rentrer dans une serpentarde? Je me demande comment vous réagir Les Carrow si ils l' apprenaient...

-Désolé...

-Un simple désolé? Non mais t' es sérieux là? Je vais te montrer moi ce que c'est être désoler!

_D' un violent coup de pied, elle le mit à terre ce qui attisa des gens autour d'eux_

-Ah non, je vais te forcer à te mettre à genoux face à moi

_Et d' un revers de pied, il se retrouva à genoux devant elle, sans aucune dignité, beaucoup de gens étaient autour, même les Carrow rigolaient de la scène_

_Puis elle se pencha au dessus de l' oreille de sa victime_

-Le groupe de résistance, sa te dit quelque chose? Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Je vous balancerai pas mais tu vas sévèrement le regretter de m' avoir toucher!

_Et elle lui balança un coup dans la mâchoire et dans le ventre, puis partit le laissant se faire ramasser pas ses amis. Biensur, Harry gagna, mais cette agression, restera dans les mémoires surtout dans celle de Neville..._

_.Fin du Flash Back._

Quand, Hermione sortit de ses pensées, elle vit à sa table que ses amis étaient déjà là et semblaient l' attendre.  
Elle se dirigea vers eux, le sourire au lèvre, elle leur fit la bise et s' installa en face de Pansy, qui la regardait avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione lève les yeux en sa direction

-Quoi Pan'? J' ai un bouton sur le visage?

-Nan... Juste que ce matin, tu t' es levée vachement tôt et tu viens prendre ton petit déj' tard ? Un mec dont tu ne m' as pas parlé?

-Mais nan! T' inquiète je t' en aurais parlé, et puis ce que je vais dans ce château ne doit pas t' être relever de ce que je sache non? Aller, je vais à la bibliothèque! Je vous rejoint en cours! À toute!

Et Hermione sortit de la Grande salle sous le regard éberlués de ses amis

-Heu... Vous croyez qu'il lui arrive quoi là?! Je suis un peu perdu là!

Drago, qui la connaissait par coeur voyait bien qu' elle ne racontait pas tout, biensur il ne releva pas et garda le silence

-Heu Dray, t' es vachement silencieux! Je te dis que ta meilleure amie est bizarre et tu relève pas!

-Tu crois quoi Pans'? Que sa me fait rien? Tu te trompe...

Piquée à vif elle se leva et lança à Drago

-Rho! Tu pourrais être plus sensible nan! Toi et ton masque impassible! J' me casse!

Blaise sourit au coin, il savait très bien ou elle allait

-Tu vas voir ton prince charmant?

Les joues rosit elle fila en salle sur demande voir son rendez vous secret...

.

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione installée à sa table se demandait encore pourquoi elle n' avait pas dit la vérité à ses amis, c'est vrai quoi! Un scoop comme ça, sa se partage! Mais elle avait préféré se taire. Peut être parce qu'il était en position de faiblesse... Mais bon enfin, elle devait se concentré sur son devoir de métamorphose à rendre dans une semaine, car oui, Hermione aime être en avance ce qui exaspère ses meilleurs amis, donc le plus souvent elle travaille soit avec Théodore Nott, un élève brillant de Serpentard ou seule, sauf quand ses amis on besoin d' aide, pour ne pas dire tout le devoir.

Jusqu'au moment ou elle se sentit observer, elle leva les yeux vers la paire d' œil bleu azur qui observait de loin, avant de détourner le regard.  
Suspicieuse, Hermione regarda de plus près, quand elle reconnut une chevelure rousse, une Weasley. Comment un traître à son sang pouvait ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur elle?

Furieuse, elle fusilla l' importune qui osait la déconcentrer dans son travail. Elle replongea dans son livre. Quand 5min plus tard, la personne qui la déconcentrait depuis presque 10min, se positionna face à Hermione.  
Désespérée, elle leva le regard vers la rousse, pour lui envoyer une vanne 'made in Granger'

-Si je te plait Weaslette, t' as pas besoin de te cacher derrière cette étagère, et désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis 100% hétéro...

Ginny sourit, puis s'installa à la table et chuchota à Hermione

-Très drôle Granger, mais je sais très bien que tu étais présente ce matin, dans le couloir, quand je me disputais avec Harry... Quoi... Tu te croyais discrète? Et tu crois que j' étais partie pourquoi?!

Hermione sortit son sourire le plus glacial, celui qu'elle réserve aux Griffondors

-Ok Weaslette, je sais pas ce que tu crois mais je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis en rien impliquer dans cette embrouille, si tu sais pas garder ton mec sans qu' il te trompe je m' en balance, alors maintenant si c'est pas trop demander, je voudrais aller en cour tranquille sans penser à tes problème !

Sur ces derniers mots et sous le regard choquée de Ginny, Hermione rassembla ses affaires et partit de la bibliothèque qui devenait étonnamment étouffante...

.

Quelque part dans le château, un couple sortait de la chambre sur demande la fille se retourna vers son petit ami qui lui souriait

-On essaie de se voir ce soir, comme d' hab?

Le garçon la gratifia d' un sourire, qui la faisait toujours fondre

-Mais Biensur ma belle !

Sur cette réponse affirmative, la fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l' embrassa tendrement

-Ok! À ce soir alors !

Et la fille comblée, partit en cours...

.

Hermione arriva en potion, car après la visite inattendu à la bibliothèque, elle était partit faire un tour dans le parc, c'est donc essoufflé et toute rouge qu' elle arriva en face de ces amis, dont Blaise qui eut un petit sourire

-Alors Mia, plus le temps de le faire dans une chambre? Tu préfère le confort des placards à balais?

Hermione regarda son ami d' enfance, lui et son côté pervers excessif...

-Je t' arrête tout de suite Blaise! J' ai pris l' air avant de venir en cours, l' air de la bibliothèque devenait oppressant!

Drago eut un petit rire à cette remarque

-Sa Mia, on te l'avait TOUJOURS dit, un jour tu te grillera un neurone!

Blaise rigola avec lui pendant que Hermione leurs montra combien elle les aimaient avec un geste disgracieux du doigt... Jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione remarqua l' absence de Pansy

-Eh les gars, elle est où Pansy?

Les deux garçons allèrent répondre, au moment ou la soit dite, disparue, réapparut !

-He! Bah, t' es forte! Au moment où on te cherche, tu te pointe! T' étais où?

Pansy, qui elle aussi semblait avoir fait un sprint, repris sa respiration avant de dire

-Je suis allée dans la salle sur demande, je voulais un endroit calme où écrire une lettre à mes parents, je l'ai envoyé et je suis allée dans la tour d' astronomie.

Pansy mentait avec brio, mais ses amis n' étaient pas dupe, et ils allaient tout découvrir un jour où l'autre...

La sonnerie de début des cours retentit et le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte à ses élèves, Serpentards et Serdaigles. Pendant 2 heures, les élèves préparèrent une potion de grossissement, à la fin des 2 heures, Rogues exigea à tout les élèves de poser leurs flacons sur son bureau, Hermione était confiante, elle a toujours exceller en potion à la grande joie de Rogues, qui est amis avec Mr Granger.

Alors que Hermione amena son flacon au professeur, une Serdaigle lui passa devant et la bouscula, faisant tomber son flacon au sol. D' abord choquée, elle releva la tête et vit un chevelure noir ébène et un sourire au coin: Cho Chang ! Avec cette fille, elles se haïssaient ! Bien qu' au début elles étaient plutôt bonne copine... Ce jour là... Au bal de fin de 5eme année...

.

_.Flash Back_.

_L' école de magie en est encore retournée, une serpentarde qui mangeait et riait avec une Serdaigle..._

_Jusqu'au jour où Josh a fait son entrée, car oui, un nouveau garçon est arrivé, il était à Poufsouffle, gentil, mignon, intelligent, bref parfait et trèèèss convoité, surtout par nos deux amies, elles craquaient littéralement pour le beau Josh. _  
_Biensur, elle n' avait rien dit l' une comme à l' autre... C'est la qu' elles ont commencé à s' éloigner... _  
_Et c'est une semaine avant le bal que leur amitié vola en éclat, Cho, triste de s' être fait doubler par son ex-amie décide de partir la voir, elle lui donna rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande pour une explication. _  
_Quand Hermione arriva, Cho explosa_

-COMMENT T' AS PU ME FAIRE UN COUP COMME SA?! TU SAVAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE JE SUI DINGUE DE LUI!

_Hermione quand à elle, resta calme, mais elle bouillonnait à l' intérieur_

-Qu' es ce que j' ai fait de mal? Il m' a invité j' allais pas lui balancer 'désolé mon beau tu me plait de trop mais va y avec mon amie'! En plus il me plait, pourquoi refuser?!

_Cho était au bord du gouffre, celle qu' elle considérait comme son amie, lui avait fait un coup en traitre!? Elle était incroyablement sensible en ce moment, la mort de son premier petit ami, Cédric, sa rupture avec Harry récemment et que Josh n' ai pas pensé à l' inviter... _  
_Elle releva la tête pour faire face à Hermione qui ne_ _semblait pas s'intéresser le moins du monde_

-Tu verras au bal... Tu regretteras sa...

-Cho... Tu deviens complètement barge, viens et on-

_Cho se recula vers la porte l' ouvrit à la volé et pris la fuite._

_Hermione soupira, elle connaissait suffisamment Cho, pour se dire qu' elle est capable de tout..._

_Le soir du bal, tout le monde s'amusaient, dansaient, bref une super fête! Hermione avait présenté Josh à ses amis qui étaient plutôt retissant mais qui avaient fini par la laisser passer la soirée avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione mourait de soif_

-Hermione, tu es toute rouge, tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire?

-Ouais, j' attend ici !

_Souriant, Josh se dirigea vers le buffet prendre 2 boissons._  
_Il passa 10 min pendant lesquels Hermione commençait sérieusement à s' impatientait, puis se dirigea vers le buffet et la scène qu' elle vit sous ses yeux la sidéra: Son cavalier se faisait laver la bouche par son ex amie, Cho._  
_Furieuse, elle se dirigea vers eux en grognant. Arrivée elle interrompt le baiser_

-Sa va?! Je vous dérange pas trop? Tu sais quoi Josh, t' es dégeulasse!

_En prononçant cette phrase, elle lui colla une gifle tellement forte qu' il en tomba à la renverse attisant un mouvement de foule autour des trois concerné puis Cho tira Hermione en arrière par l' épaule, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point_

-He! T' es pas obligé de lui faire mal! Nan mais tu te prend pour qu-

_Elle n' eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu' Hermione lui décrocha un coup dans la mâchoire, pour se jeter sauvagement sur ses cheveux_

-Ha!? Et toi t' as le droit d' embrasser MON cavalier?! T' es sérieuse là? T' es qu' une sale pouf-

_La phrase incomplète, elle fut tirée en arrière par Lui... Son meilleur ami... Drago..._

_Drago, l' emmena en dehors de la grande salle pour qu' elle puisse prendre l' air. Elle passa le restant de sa soirée avec lui, à insulter Josh et Cho, et lui l' écoutait... Tout simplement... Comme n' importe quel ami ferait..._

_Cette soirée marqua la fin de l' amitié entre Cho et Hermione et le début d' une haine continue et mutuelle..._

_.Fin du Flash Back._

Hermione se releva et fusilla son ennemie du regard, mais ce qui l' énervait au plus haut point c'est ce sourire grandissant au coin de sa bouche

-Alors Granger, maladroite? Et bah, venant de toi, j' ai presque pitié! Franchement, t' en a pas marre de te retrouver à mes pieds tout le temps?

S' en aie de trop pour elle, et se jeta littéralement sur Cho, comme lors du bal... Cette pensé traversa son esprit, et se releva, et vit que tout le monde la regardait, certains avec stupeur, d' autres avec crainte, avait t' ils peur de moi?

Honteuse, Hermione pris son sac, lança un regard méprisant à Cho et se sauva en courant, elle avait besoin d' air! Elle étouffait!

Drago, inquiet pour son amie, voulu partir à sa poursuite, mais Pansy le retînt par le bras et lui chuchote

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas la suivre quand elle fait... Tu sais quoi!

Blaise hocha la tête, et Drago capitula, c'est vrai il n' y peut rien... Enfin, juste pour se rassurer...

Hermione courrait depuis déjà 10min, quand elle se sentait mal, elle allait dans la foret interdite. Essoufflée et calmée, elle décide donc d' aller dans les toilettes des filles, c'est calme et tu es presque pas déranger, enfin, juste par Mimi... C'est pressée, qu' Hermione entra dans les toilettes.

Alors qu' elle avançait tranquillement vers un coin tranquille, elle entendit du bruit. Hermione se figea, elle ouvrit l' oreille, pour distinguer des pilules qui roulaient par terre qu'es ce que sa fichait là?  
les pilules venaient de la dernière cabine, elle s' en approche doucement, arrivée face à la porte, elle souffle, et constate que la porte n' est pas verrouillée...

Avec un élan de courage elle poussa la porte et le spectacle qui l' attendait la traumatisa,

Ginny par terre, inconsciente.

* * *

Et voila! C'est la fin de ce quatrième chapitre! J' espère que sa vous a plu!

Ah! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, sinon vous finirez comme Ginny... Non! Je blague!

•KII$$•


	5. PAUSE !

**boujour, et oui comme vous le voyez ceci n' est pas un chapitre,j' écris ça juste pour dire que je vois pas l'intérêt de finir une fiction si personne ne met d'avis. Sa me soule! Psk sans avis je suis pas sur de m'améliorer. Donc donner vos avis, psk sans sa je vois pas l'intérêt de terminer cette fiction! Voila. Un petit message. Pas de menace, juste donner vos avis sur ma fic! Mais aussi sa peut être le changement total du caractères des personnages qui peut choquer. Mais ça, je pourrais pas le changer, psk mes perso je les aimes tel qu'ils sont ! Et j'avais pas envie de perso tout classique! Bien, mon message délivré je vous laisses braves gens! **

**ADÍOS AMIGOS!**

**•KI$$•**


End file.
